


i think i made you up inside my head

by neutralbutterfly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralbutterfly/pseuds/neutralbutterfly
Summary: (Chapter One Spoilers)The first night is the hardest.





	i think i made you up inside my head

The library smells like soap. 

Shuuichi stands in the corner of the room, looking at the ruffled carpet where Amami Rantarou’s body used to be. If he stares carefully, he can see little flecks of red blood that still remain. He doesn’t close his eyes.

(up up  _ up  _ she goes, swinging on a string like a doll)

He sits. He holds his bunched up hat tight in his hands, cutting off the circulation to his fingers. It’s no matter, not really. He’s fine.

Shuuichi’s gaze flickers upwards towards the vent. It’s open even now, and he grimaces. He wishes that she had missed. He wishes that she hadn’t thrown the ball.

Everything,  _ everything _ is going wrong.

(she smiles at him like she means it, like she isn’t about to commit a murder)

He wonders how he missed the signs. Even if he’s only recognized as a detective, not a real one, he still should have picked up that  _ something _ was wrong. At least a trace amount, a flicker.

It all goes back to Akamatsu Kaede’s smile. He was captivated by it, he knows. The disillusion that she’s left him with stings more than the precise, linear cuts on his thigh ever could.

His skin feels wrong. She made him feel like he had a chance, because never once did she say anything about his average height, his feminine voice, or any other detail that could betray him.

And now she’s gone gone gone  _ gone gone. _

Maybe it was all a lie. Maybe he was simply attached to an old ghost, not a real person. Maybe he made up all the nice things about Akamatsu Kaede.

It wouldn’t surprise him.

If he squints, he can almost imagine red devil horns over her head. 

Shuuichi throws up onto his shoes.


End file.
